They Were There Finally
by cislin.flash
Summary: Cisco has been in a car crash putting him in a coma... when will he wake up? Short, 1 chapter.


(Sad warning)

Caitlin sat on her bed as she opened the paper folder and took out pictures. Many pictures... of her and Cisco, them hanging out, doing stuff, just having good times together. She let out a soft sigh and put them aside, them grabbed her journal and begin writing.

"It's been 5 weeks since Cisco got in that car crash... he still hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to have... let's say negative thoughts... he can't be... Scans say he's still alive and, though it hasn't been that long, it feels like months, years, i just really miss him. I remember when i went off to work at Mercury labs or, to work with Amunet, i still missed him but, not this way. I knew i could always come back to him when i wanted, when i was ready... But now, i don't have that chance... I'm crying a little bit now... maybe writing this was a bad idea. I should probably go back to S.T.A.R Labs soon and make sure he's okay, it might hurt me even more to see him like that... It reminds me of way back when Barry was in that coma, speaking of Barry, i'm sure this is hard for him too. As far as i know, Cisco was always the one holding the team together when me and Barry were gone, i guess we should do the same for him... Yeah, i should get going... night future me reading this."

Caitlin closed her journal and wiped her eyes, then grabbed her jacket and sped out the door. It was a rather chilly evening but, of course, she didn't mind that.

She eventually got back to S.T.A.R Labs an found that the place was empty, nobody in it beside her and Cisco. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his, then looked down at him.

"Please be okay..." she muttered, remembering what he had said long ago about people in comas being able to hear you but... She waited... no response. She sat there, thinking that, should he wake up, there should be someone he knows next to him.

She sat there...

Soon she looked at the clock, 3:52 AM. It was around 10:00 PM when she left... but she wasn't tired. Too worried about Cisco to be tired.

"mmmhm..." Cait looked over at the noise, surprised. Cisco hadn't done anything since the crash... was this it...?

"Cisco?" She said, trying to get a clarification that it wasn't just her imagination.

No response. "Just hearing things..." she said to herself, then looked back down at her fingers. Was she wasting time..? He couldn't be dead... the scans were right there...

Not having him around was like, not realizing how much you needed something, or, in this case, someone, until they're gone. Caitlin sighed and looked down at her fingers...

What was this doing to her mental state? She asked herself that question in her head more than once, but was never quite able to answer it. She glanced up at the clock again. 4:17 AM.

Someone was walking in...

"Barry?" Caitlin asked into the dark, and just then, Barry walked in.

"It's 4 AM Barry, what are you doing here?" Cait asked. She understood if he was worried too but, Caitlin and Cisco had known eachother for a lot longer...

"I could say the same for you." Barry responded as he sat down. That was the one answer Caitlin didn't want, but, sure enough.

"Just.. couldn't stop thinking about him. It's strange not having him around..."

Barry said nothing and looked at him, Caitlin could pretty much read what he was thinking.

"I have an idea." said Barry as he stood up and grabbed his phone.

"Oh don't you dar-" Caitlin was interupted by a slightly dupstep sounding song, the same song she and Cisco played when Barry woke up. Caitlin couldn't help but laugh even in these dark times, Barry smiled as he sat back down.

"I remember this song..." Caitlin muttered, smiling at Barry then looking at Cisco.

The music faded, Barry was only able to download a 30 second version because the website wasn't free. The track replayed and he turned it off.

The room suddenly got quiet... not erie quiet, just quiet. It seemed like the perfect time for someone to say something all special and old-timey right now, but nobody said anything. Caitlin looked at the clock. 4:47 AM.

TBC "I'm close to have pulled the 4th all-nighter this week." Caitlin said mostly to Barry, but in part to break the silence. Barry simply smiled so, her attempt to start a conversation had indeed failed.

Caitlin was always a patient person, even as a kid. She didn't mind waiting and, even now, this didn't feel like waiting. She knew she needed to sleep... she was living on caffeine and randomly falling alseep, throw occasional snacks in there. Barry knew, everyone knew, they needed Cisco back... She needed him back...

5:01 AM. Barry was still there, but he needed sleep too.

"Mmmnph..." another noise. They bolth looked over at Cisco, maybe he was waking up. But being hopeful can bring you karma in a way so, Cait tried not to freak out over it too much. A mistake.

"mmmnm... Caitlin...?" It was Cisco. He was finally waking up, maybe. Caitlin stood up.

"I-i'm here.. you're awake!" She said to him, she was so relived and happy, she immediately hugged him after he stood up. Barry joined in, grinning.

"Yo... I'm not dead..." Cisco said, smiling, then soon joining into the hug. Barry backed off, Caitlin soon followed.

He was here... finally... she didn't have to bear it... they were there... finally...

FNISH


End file.
